El Verano en el Que la Conocí
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Al principio yo odiaba tanto las vacaciones de verano por culpa de las playas sucias llenas de basura y del ardiente sol que no tenía piedad alguna con mi frágil piel y porque lo único que quería hacer en mi tiempo libre era alimentar mi mente. Hasta que conocí a un ángel que no solamente me salvó la vida, sino que también se robó mi corazón y se adueñó de mis pensamientos.


**EL VERANO EN EL QUE LA CONOCÍ**

 **Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí me presento con una historia que le había dado a Alucard para el concurso que él había organizado y que ahora puedo subir en mi propia cuenta. Pero ¡AJÁ! Un momento, esta historia es especial no solo por eso, sino también porque está dedicado a una amiga mía y esa es (Como siempre pasa, escuchen música de tambores XD)**

 **¡NEKO-CHAN POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! (Se tira confeti, cerbatanas y se soplan espanta suegras XD) como en el pasado ya he hecho fics especiales dedicados a mis amigos-as más cercanos de fan ficción, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella ;D. Y no solo eso, sino que las personas que vieron este fic en esa competencia, sabrán que se trata de un Style MUY particular XD.**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos. Como todos saben, South Park no es mío, es de la pareja que no ha salido del closet conformada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los OC que puedan aparecer son de mí propiedad.**

Estaba parado en la orilla de la playa viendo el cálido sol ocultándose lentamente, no tenía zapatos puestos por lo que sentía en mis pies la arena que antes estaba cálida y que por el oleaje que crecía ahora estaba húmeda. Respiré hondamente cerrando los ojos cuando el viento dio contra mi cara y al suspirar los abrí viendo a las pocas personas que quedaban, algunas seguían en el agua, otras cogían sus pertenencias y se retiraban.

-¡Mamá, dile a John que deje de molestarme!- se quejó una niñita cubierta de arena.

-John, deja de estar lanzándole bolitas de arena a tu hermana- la madre regañó al chico.

-Hay mamá. Sí este es nuestro último día de vacaciones en la playa, hay que hacerlo divertido- fue la simple respuesta de ese niño que reía un poco y tiró las bolas de arena que tenía en sus manos.

-Nada de eso, jovencito. Ahora volvamos al hotel para que se bañen, arreglen sus maletas y estén listos para regresar a casa mañana- cuando esa señora dijo eso, los dos chiquillos se quejaron al no poder seguir disfrutando de esta hermosa playa.

Reí un poco negando con la cabeza ya que esos niños me son todo lo contrario a lo que yo era cuando tenía su edad. Volví a fijar en mi vista en el astro rey que ya se había ocultado por la mitad formando el ocaso y sus rayos al reflejarse en el mar formaban un majestuoso ocaso digno de los sueños de toda persona cuya vida gire en torno a los mares.

Después de tomar otra bocanada de aire y suspirar, me balancee un poco después de haberme parado sobre la punta de mis pies un momento y crucé los brazos detrás de mi espalda. Ver esta maravilla de la naturaleza hace que a mi mente vengan recuerdos sobre como conocí a una persona que tiene un importante lugar en mi corazón y hace que me ponga algo nostálgico…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Tenía alrededor de 8 años y con mi familia iba a una de las bellas playas de california a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Mi hermanito Ike, que tan solo era un bebe en ese momento, estaba muy entusiasmado ya que sería la primera vez que se metería al mar; yo por otro lado no me encontraba muy feliz que digamos ya que… bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso, pero era el típico chico cerebrito que le gustaba estudiar por encima de cualquier otra cosa y lo que más querría hacer en mi tiempo libre era alimentar mi mente con libros y estudio._

 _-¡PLAYA, PLAYA!- mi hermano señalaba la costa ya que nuestro vehículo estaba pasando cerca de la playa y veíamos a muchos turistas que también vinieron a pasar las vacaciones aquí._

 _-Si hijo, esa es la playa- mamá le acarició la cabeza alegre por su aptitud, él se encontraba sentando en sus piernas y se encontraban en el asiento del copiloto -¿Tú también estás feliz, Kyle?- giró su cabeza hacia atrás para verme._

 _-Sí, bastante- le dije desganado, con la cara poyada en mi mano derecha y viendo sin ninguna emoción a todas esas personas preguntándome que le veían de divertido meterse en agua salada y sucia, quemarse la piel con los fuertes rayos del sol y ensuciarse con la arena._

 _-Me alegro tanto. Verás como todos vamos a pasárnoslas bien- papá y mamá no se dieron cuenta de mi sarcasmo y seguían igual de emocionados a lo que solté un suspiro de fastidio._

 _Luego de inscribirnos en uno de los hoteles, fuimos a la playa. Mamá estaba jugando con Ike en la orilla, él se sentía en el paraíso al dar unos pasos en el agua soltando chillidos de emoción cosa que hacía reír a nuestra madre. Papá se sentó en una silla para recibir los rayos del sol y brocearse, aunque con unas gafas negras puestas de seguro le quedará una marca graciosa en su cara._

 _Yo mientras tanto, me senté bajo la sombra de una sombrilla para leer un libro que me traje mientras tomaba una gaseosa. Otra razón por la cual no me gustaba ir a la playa era porque creía que mi pálida piel no podría aguantar los abrasadores rayos del sol._

 _-Kyle. No viajamos desde Colorado hasta aquí para hacer solamente lo mismo de siempre. Así que deja ese libro y ve a divertirte con los demás- papá me dijo esto más como una orden, que una petición y no se tomó la molestia para verme cuando me habló._

 _Así que después de soltar otro suspiro, cerré el libro y después de ponerme bloqueador solar, me dirigí al agua. No me metí en ella enseguida y me limité a verla, estaba algo incómodo ya que tenía puesta mi fiel Ushanka verde puesta; siempre la uso y las pocas veces que me la quito, me siento desnudo o como si me faltara una parte importante de mi cuerpo y pensaba que podía dañarse con el agua salada o en el peor de los caso la marea se lo llevaría apartándolo de mí._

 _A algunas personas se les hacía gracioso mi gorro para el frió y la nieve ya que contrastaba totalmente con una bella playa soleada. No me importaba si les parecía gracioso o ridículo, pero preferiría perder mi traje de baño que quitármelo y dejar al descubierto mi abundante y desordenado cabello rojo._

 _Cuando quise meter el primer pie al agua, vi algo que me dio náuseas y eso era una cáscara de plátano que flotaba, después vi algas, pedazos de comida, una sandalia y otras cosas más. De nuevo me preguntaba como a las demás personas les gustaba meterse a un agua tan sucia e inmunda como lo es esta._

 _-Vamos Kyle, que no te de miedo- me alentó mamá que ayudaba a Ike a caminar sobre la arena mojada y meterlo en el agua._

 _Luego de una última mueca de repulsión, me metí al mar. Lentamente me sumergí hasta que el agua me llego al pecho, no quería hacer más y me quedé quieto en mi lugar viendo a las demás personas jugar entre sí, hasta que unos chicos más grandes que yo me vieron fijamente y cuchichearon entre ellos riendo señalándome; de seguro se estaban burlando de mi gorro._

 _Me alejé para no aguantar sus tonterías. Puede que no me guste la playa, pero soy un buen nadador gracias a las clases de natación que he tomado. Pero no me di cuenta de que me alejé mucho de la costa, creo que estaba a unos 100 metros de distancia, así que hice el ademan de acercarme, pero…_

 _-¡AH!- me dio un calambre. Se me había olvida que comí mucho antes de meterme al agua -¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AYÚDENME!- gritaba por ayuda tratando de mantenerme a flote ¡Pero cada vez se hacía muy difícil y no podría aguantar por más tiempo!_

 _Podía escuchar a lo lejos algunos gritos y exclamaciones de preocupación, entre ellos sobresalían los gritos de mi madre que gritaba mi nombre varias veces histérica. Cuando comencé a hundirme no pude evitar tragar agua salada tanto por mi boca, como por mis fosas nasales._

 _Comencé a perder el conocimiento y dejé de forcejear, por mis ojos pasaron todas las cosas que había hecho en mi corta vida ¡NO PODÍA TERMINAR ASÍ Y MUCHO MENOS TAN JOVEN! Lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue un par de ojos azules y larga cabellera negra que se acercaron a mí ¿De quién se trataba?_

 _Cuando comencé a recuperar el conocimiento, lo primero que escuché fueron las voces de muchas personas. Mi vista estaba borrosa, pero cuando logré enfocar bien, lo primero que vi fue… ¿Un ángel? ¡¿Acaso me morí?! Oh por lo menos es lo que creí en un principio ya que delante de mí estaba la chica más bella que alguna vez había visto y era la dueña de esas perlas azules y hermoso pelo negro ¿Pero por qué me estaba besando?_

 _-Ya está despertando- al separarse de mí luego de que yo tosiera, pude ver a muchas personas a mi alrededor que me miraban fijamente, en especial a mis padres y hermano que lloraban._

 _-¡KYLE, MI BEBE!- mamá enseguida me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que de nuevo comenzara a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire -¡Pensé que te había perdido!- después de vernos fijamente comenzó llenarme la cara de besos._

 _-¿Qué pasó…?- pregunté luego de darme esos mimos tan humillantes._

 _-Casi te ahogas, hijo. Si no fuera por la valerosa ayuda que esta chica mostró al ir a salvarte, te habríamos perdido- papá señaló a la joven que vi hace unos momentos._

 _Al verla fijamente me quedé hipnotizado. No mentí cuando dije que parecía un ángel ya que en serio es la chica más bonita que había visto hasta el momento. Aunque parecía tener mi misma edad, era más alta que yo, es de piel bronceada, supuse que es alguien que estaba acostumbrada al sol, y encima de su traje de baño se puso un abrigo café y una toalla azul alrededor de la cintura._

 _-Estoy en deuda contigo, jovencita. ¿Cómo podré recompensarte por haber salvado a mi niño?- le preguntó mamá acercándosele._

 _-No tiene por qué agradecerme, señora. Es lo que cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera hecho- dijo sonriendo humildemente._

 _Yo iba a darle las gracias también y preguntarle cuál era su nombre, pero mamá dijo que debían llevarme a algún doctor para asegurarme de que no tuviera alguna especie de secuela o efecto colateral. Así que me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a retirarnos de la playa junto con papá y Ike, giré la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver de nuevo a esa niña que se despedía agitando la mano haciendo que mi curiosidad por saber su nombre y darle las gracias aumentaran más._

 _Como no tenía secuela alguna, al día siguiente podíamos asistir a la playa como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a esa niña, pero entre tantas personas en la playa, era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, además de que no tenía garantía alguna de que ella volvería de nuevo… oh al menos eso creí._

 _-¡Maldita sea, Cartman! ¡Deja a ese cangrejo en paz!- escuché su voz y su tono indicaba que estaba muy molesta. Así que me guié entre el mar de gente y la divisé junto a un niño obeso que con una rama, golpeaba a un cangrejo._

 _-Los cangrejos no sienten dolor gracias a su exoesqueleto, así que no sigas jodiendo puta hippie- ese chico siguió pegándole a esa criatura mientras reía. Como odio a las personas que gozan del sufrimiento ajeno, especialmente si es contra los animales._

 _-Si sigues lastimando de esa forma al cangrejo, volveré a poner anguilas de mar en tus inmundos calzones- esa amenaza fue suficiente para que ese barrigón detuviera su acción._

 _-Gr… solo por esta vez- tiró la rama para luego irse mascullando cosas molesto._

 _-Culón idiota- ella cogió el cangrejo y lo acarició como si se tratara de un cachorrito y con ternura lo dejo en la orilla para que las olas se lo llevaran. No perdí tiempo y me le acerqué._

 _-Disculpa…- le hablé algo tímido, mejor dicho, bastante apenado._

 _-¿Eh?- ella giró para verme, cosa que me incomodó más de lo que estaba -¡Ah! Pero si eres el chico que salvé ayer- sonrió al reconocerme -¿Cómo estás?-_

 _-Mu-muy bien- carraspeé para poder hablar con claridad -yo… quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme- no era capaz de verla a los ojos._

 _-Descuida, ya dije que eso es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona en mi lugar- su radiante sonrisa hizo que de nuevo pusiera cara de idiota -tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? ese gorro me indica de que vienes de un lugar en donde hace frío ¿cierto?- dedujo._

 _-Pues sí… soy de un pueblo montañés en Colorado- me sorprendí un poco por su perspicacia -¿Y tú eres de acá?- quise seguir hablando para conocernos._

 _-Por supuesto, yo soy originaria de estas tierras- me dijo con todo orgullo -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

 _-Kyle Broflovski- le ofrecí la mano derecha en modo de saludo -¿Y el tuyo es…?- quise saber._

 _-Stacy Marsh. Es un placer conocerte- puso otra encantadora sonrisa correspondiéndome el gesto._

 _-El placer es mío- yo sonreía de esa forma ya con más confianza._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Supongo que podría decir que ese fue el inicio de todo. Solo tenía dos semanas de vacaciones para poder conocernos bien y vaya que lo logramos. Ella era una niña amable, considerada, madura para su edad que se preocupaba por los demás y gustaba de ayudar a todo el que se encontrase en aprietos y era muy atlética. Amaba la naturaleza, especialmente la vida del mar, diciendo que la vida en ella era la más bella y también la más frágil por la cual debía de ser protegida a toda costa, especialmente de los que intenten contaminarla y deseaba algún día poder hacer algo de enorme relevancia para ayudar al ambiente.

Era un concepto que yo no lograba comprender en ese momento debido tanto a mi corta edad, como por el hecho de que vivía en un pueblo montañés. Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos entendíamos muy bien y nos volvimos amigos, mejor dicho, los súper mejores amigos como solíamos llamarnos en ese momento.

Como ya había conocido a mi familia, lo más justo era que yo conociera la suya. Vivían en una casa cerca de la playa, su padre Randy era Geólogo y era un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo de la forma menos hiriente posible? Un poco torpe e infantil, su madre Sharon era lo opuesto a él ya que era sabia, inteligente, prudente y considerada, sin dudas fue de ella de quién heredó su aptitud, su hermana mayor llamada Shelli debes en cuando la agredía verbal y físicamente, pero nada serio y por último su abuelo Marvin que en vez de llamarla por su nombre, se refería a ella como Vilma y constantemente le pedía que lo matara.

Lo sé, una familia medio alocada, pero no le podía decir nada tomando en cuenta a los padres y hermano que tengo, en especial mamá. Cuando el plazo de dos semanas de vacaciones se acabó, tenía que regresar a casa, cosa que por supuesto no puso feliz a ninguno de nosotros e hicimos nuestra primera despedida que a pesar de que fue muy triste, fue también muy agradable por un detallito muy importante.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Mamá y papá estaban terminando de empezar las últimas maletas en el auto, Ike se había dormido en su silla para bebe y yo estaba despidiéndome de ella._

 _-Adiós Kyle, fue un placer conocerte- me dijo luego de que nos abrazáramos._

 _-El placer fue mío- estaba que lloraba de la tristeza._

 _-No te pongas así. Tal vez el año siguiente nos volvamos a ver- me sonrió muy optimista._

 _-Pues no sé… oye mamá ¿Las próximas vacaciones podemos volver aquí?- le pregunté cuando terminó de subir la última maleta._

 _-¡Por supuesto hijo! Si es lo que tanto quieres- sonreí de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso._

 _-¡Gracias! Entonces hasta el año que viene, Stacy- me despedí._

 _-Hasta la próxima Kyle. Y para que no te olvides de mí, te daré algo que te durará todo un año entero- no entendí a qué se refería, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo, me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha dejándome con la palabra en la boca -que tengas buen viaje- dio media vuelta y se fue dando leves saltitos tarareando una canción._

 _No salí de mi estado de shock hasta que mamá me tomó de la mano y me hizo entrar al auto, pero aun así no podía precisar bien lo que pasó hasta unos minutos después en los que solté un suspiro y me sobé el cachete que me besó._

 _-Jamás me volveré a lavar esta mejilla…- susurré._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Así pasaron los años, deseando con impaciencia que llegaran las vacaciones de verano para ir a California y volver a ver a Stacy. Su beso surtió efecto ya que no podía evitar pensar en ella a cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo y cuando nos volvíamos a reunir, nos divertíamos en grande ya sea jugando en la playa o haciendo alguna broma a los demás turistas; pero también me hizo entender la importancia del medio ambiente y que debía poner de mi parte para cuidarlo.

Y con el transcurso del tiempo, comencé a desarrollar hacia ella algo más profundo que una buena amistad, sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella. Un indicio fue algo que me dio cuando teníamos 11 años…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Toma Kyle- ella me ofreció una pequeña cajita con un moño._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- la miraba con toda curiosidad._

 _-Algo más profundo y duradero que un simple beso para que me sigas recordando- sonrió ansiosa y algo… ¿Sonrojada? Y balanceaba su pierna izquierda lentamente._

 _Al abrir la caja, en su interior contenía un dije que era la mitad de un corazón plateado unido a una cadenita, la cogí colgándola de mi mano derecha y le pregunté de que se trataba._

 _-Es un dije de la amistad. Los verdaderos amigos tienen un lazo inquebrantable que el paso del tiempo jamás podrá romper. Los dijes están hechos de un acero muy resistente para que duren por toda la eternidad como nuestra amistad- me explicó para luego desviar la mirad aun rojita._

 _Me sentí tan conmovido por eso y me lo puse admirándolo, luego ella casó el suyo y al unirlos decían: Los Mejores Amigos Por Siempre._

 _-Gracias, Stacy. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado- ahora las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos eran de felicidad y dicha._

 _-No llores, ni pareces hombre- ella bromeó un poco a lo que reí mucho y recordé que yo también tenía un regalo que ofrecerle._

 _-Toma- le extendí una bolsa azul. Ella no se esperó que yo también le diera un regalo._

 _-¿Un gorro?- sacó un gorro azul oscuro, con bordes rojos y un pompón del mismo color._

 _-Sí. Sé que tal vez no te sirva mucho en un clima tan cálido como la playa, pero cuando lo vi, no pude evitar imaginarme como te verías con él puesto y por eso lo compré para ti- ahora fui yo el que se apenó y después de darme las gracias, se lo colocó._

 _-¡Me queda de maravilla!- le quedó exactamente igual a como me lo imaginaba -¡Muchas gracias, Kyle!- sorpresivamente me dio un abrazo y pude sentir sus lágrimas fluir,_

 _-Ahora eres la que no pareces hombre- ambos reímos por esa pequeña broma._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Como aún era muy chico en ese momento, no me daba cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y tampoco me percataba de los suyos. Pero fue cuando tenía unos 14 que comprendí lo que mi corazón en realidad quería y me había tratado de decir en todo ese tiempo.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela almorzando con mis amigos, faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de verano y no podía ocultar mi ansiedad por volver a verla._

 _-Oye Kyle ¿Te pa-pasa algo?- me preguntó un rubio de expresiones aniñadas llamado Butters._

 _-Kyle… despierta…- canturreó otro rubio, que es cenizo, su nombre es Kenny -tierra llamando a Kyle… tierra llamando a Kyle… Kyle responde- pasó su mano por mi cara varias veces haciendo que dejará de soñar despierto._

 _-¿Pasó algo?- parpadeé unas veces a lo que él rió un poco._

 _-Es lo que te estábamos preguntando. Eh notado que cada vez que se acercan las vacaciones de verano, pones esos ojitos de borrego, ¿Por qué siempre te pones así en estás fechas?- quiso saber y no sabía que responderle -a menos de que…- su expresión cambió a una de asombro._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntamos Butters y yo al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Que Kyle esté enamorado!- cuando dijo eso, sentí que me echaron un balde de agua fría encima -¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Bebe, Rebecca, Henrietta, Nicole?- nombró a las "pretendientes" que he tenido en el pasado. Eran chicas agradables, pero al estar junto a ellas, no sentía lo mismo que siento cuando estaba junto a Stacy._

 _¿Yo, enamorado? ¡No podía ser! ¿Pero de quién? Pero al sostener mi dije y verlo, me sentí el chico más estúpido del mundo entero ¡Ya que tenía la respuesta frente a mí todo este tiempo!_

 _¿Debería de confesarle a Stacy mis sentimientos hacia ella cuando nos volvamos a ver? ¡Claro que debo hacerlo! Ya que estaba totalmente seguro de que ella me los correspondería de igual forma._

 _De todos los viajes que había tenido para ir a California, ese fue el que se me hizo más largo por la ansiedad y emoción ¡Ya quería estar frente a ella y decirle lo que siento! Podría habérselo dicho por correo, pero a ella no le gusta el Facebook y por lo general solo hablamos de cosas sin sentido, así que tenía que decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella en persona._

 _Al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir hasta su casa, pero cuando estaba por llegar, vi algo que rompió todas mis ilusiones y mi corazón por completo en miles de pedazos._

 _Y eso era que Stacy ¡Se estaba besando con ese puto odioso de Cartman! Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella lo sujetaba de los hombros, el beso que se daban era uno profundo y apasionado._

 _Comencé a respirar agitadamente tapándome la boca con ambas manos, negué con la cabeza lentamente y mis ojos se aguaron. Lo único que hice fue dar media vuelta y correr como un perfecto marica alejándome de tan desgarradora escena sintiéndome no solo triste y devastado ¡Sino traicionado! ¡¿Es que acaso yo no significaba algo para ella?! ¡¿Solamente era un simple amor de verano?! ¡¿Oh acaso esa bola de sebo en todo este tiempo la había cortejado y finalmente cayó rendida a sus pies?!_

 _No podía pensar con claridad y las dos semanas me las pasé encerrado en la habitación del hotel en el que mi familia se apuntó y que ha sido el mismo en todos estos años. No la quería volver a ver nunca._

 _Cuando era el momento de regresar, ocurrió lo que más temía._

 _-¿Kyle? ¿Eres tú?- cuando ayudaba a mis padres a subir las maletas al coche, ella me divisó a lo que me tensé, cerré fuertemente los puños y solté un suspiro -¡Qué bueno que viniste! Creía que no ibas a volver este año- me abrazó pero al darse cuenta de mi aptitud, se apartó -¿Qué te pasa?-_

 _-¿Cómo pudiste?- le pregunté tratando de mantener la calma. Ella no entendió a qué se refería -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo como eso?! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te habías vuelto la novia de ese puto culón odioso!?- no pude contener más mi ira y exploté._

 _-¿Pe-pero de qué estás hablando?- y tenía el descaro de hacerse la desentendida._

 _-¡POR LO QUE VI AYER! ¡Te estaba besuqueando con esa morsa en frente de tu casa!-_

 _-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No es lo que piensas Kyle! Es solo que ese estúpido se trató de propasar conmigo y me besó contra mi voluntad, traté de apartarlo pero…- trató de explicarme._

 _-¡PERO NADA!- la interrumpí -yo tenía tantas ilusiones creyendo que me amabas como yo te amaba a ti ¡Y resultó que ya tenías a otro! ¡¿Acaso solo me usabas como un pequeño amor de veraneo?!- escupía veneno._

 _-Kyle…- estaba por estallar en llanto y trató de tocarme, pero me eché hacia atrás._

 _-Nunca más me volverás a ver por estos lados- me quité el dije y se lo tiré -y ahí tienes tu inmundo dije, mi "súper mejor amiga". Ojalá que ese panzón si pueda estar contigo todo el tiempo como yo nunca pude estarlo y jamás estaré- y sin más que decir, le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el auto haciendo caso omiso a sus sollozos._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Que grandísimo imbécil fui en ese momento. Por haber mal interpretado las cosas, perdí durante un tiempo a la mujer que me salvó y robó el corazón. Traté de seguir con mi vida lo más normal que podía e intentaba dejar de pensar en ella, pero simplemente mi corazón no me permitía olvidarla.

Cuando me gradué de la secundaria a los 17 años, tomé la decisión de volver a California e ir a pedirle perdón por lo que le hice y preguntarle si me daría otra oportunidad y volviéramos a ser amigos. Claro, lo más probable es que en todo ese tiempo ya haya conseguido a un chico que la ame como se la merece.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba nervioso, me encontraba frente a la puerta de la residencia Marsh y reuní todo el valor que poseía para poder encararle después de tanto tiempo. Así que toqué tres veces la puerta._

 _-¿Diga? ¡OH! ¡Pero si se trata de Kyle! ¡Hace años que no te veo!- me saludó la señora Marsh muy alegre de verme, ella siempre fue muy tierna conmigo -¿Y ese milagro que apareces después de tanto tiempo?-_

 _-Pues… eh estado ocupado con otros asuntos- odiaba mentir, pero no tenía más opción -¿Se encuentra Stacy?- fui directo al grano. Pero por alguna razón, se puso triste ¿Acaso algo malo le pasó a ella?_

 _-No… ella ha partido a un mejor lugar para hacer realidad sus sueños…- cuando dijo eso, enseguida me temí lo peor. Si partió a un mejor lugar, eso significa que… ¡NO! -¿Quieres pasar?- me ofreció._

 _-No… no… gracias de todas formas, señora Marsh- cuando se despidió de mí y cerró la puerta, ocurrió lo mismo que esa vez, corrí soltando amargas lágrimas._

 _Me detuve en la playa y me senté en una piedra lamentando mi existencia. La chica que sin darme cuenta se había robado mi corazón… ¡MURIÓ! ¡Jamás la volveré a ver ni escuchar su encantadora voz y…!_

 _-¿Kyle? ¿Kyle, eres tú?- me preguntó alguien y al alzar mi cabeza, la vi. Ahí estaba parada frente a mí. Se había vuelto más alta y bella de lo que recuerdo, más angelical mejor dicho._

 _-¿S-Stacy?- traté de secarme las lágrimas y al verla con más detalle no pudiendo creer que estaba en frente de mí ¡¿Qué no había muerto entonces?! Noté que seguía usando el mismo gorro que le había regalado hace años -¿En serio eres tú?-_

 _-Claro que soy yo- me respondió algo tosca -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- se sentó a mi lado._

 _-Es que ahorita fui a tu casa… y tu mamá dijo que habías partido a un mejor lugar y creí que…- a pesar de que soy muy inteligente, puedo llegar a ser muy estúpido cuando me lo propongo._

 _-Ah…- soltó un suspiro -de seguro se estaba refiriendo a una universidad que está lejos de la ciudad a la que entré al ganarme una beca para ser geóloga como mi papá. Por eso dice que pasé a mejor vida- dijo esto con algo de molestia -¿Y qué haces aquí?- agaché la cabeza cuando me preguntó eso._

 _-Yo… cielos…- como rayos iba a encararla y disculparme -vi… vine a pedirte perdón-_

 _-¿Qué?- no entendió a lo que respiré hondamente para seguir hablando._

 _-Por lo ocurrido hace 3 años. Vine a pedirte perdón por haberme comportado de esa manera, por haber malinterpretado las cosas y creer que eras la novia de ese culo gordo ya que te amaba y me dejé guiar por mis estúpidos celos. Sé que no merezco tú perdón y mucho menos que me tengas el mismo aprecio de antes. Pero por lo menos dame la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos- después de decir eso, desvié la mirada listo pare recibir todo tipo de rechazo de su parte._

 _-Kyle…- para mi sorpresa, ella me acarició la mejilla derecha y al verla sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, solo que las suyas parecían ser de felicidad -no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas vuelto a aclarar las cosas- no podía creer lo que acababa de decir._

 _-¿Cómo dices? ¿No estas enojada o algo así?-_

 _-Al principio estaba muy dolida ya que el chico que me gustaba me rechazara y traté de seguir mi vida sin pensar en él, teniendo citas con diferentes pretendientes en busca del indicado para mí, pero ninguno logró ocupar ese lugar en mi corazón que solo tú ocupas- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¡Es prácticamente lo mismo por lo que pasé! -ya qué tú y solamente tú eres el chico que alguna vez he amado con toda mi alma y no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy por haber vuelto a mí para arreglar las cosas- ahora mis lágrimas se volvieron de alegría como las de ella._

 _-Stacy…- agarré su mano izquierda con mi derecha. Mi alegría era tan grande, que creí que esto se trataba de un simple sueño -¿Pero por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en esa universidad?- ella fijó su vista en las agitadas aguas que reflejaban los rayos de la luna y su semblante no cambió, ni siquiera cuando un fuerte viento sacudió su cabello y casi tira mi gorro._

 _-Yo amo el mar con toda mi alma. Cuando me apunté a ser geóloga, creí que con esa carrera podría hacer una gran diferencia y ayudar a este bello ecosistema y a cada uno de sus habitantes. Pero no era lo que esperaba, así que por eso abandoné la carrera y justamente hoy regresé para decírselo a mis padres; solo espero que ellos lo entiendan- me explicó, me maravilló que siga teniendo esa buena aptitud -ya una vez perdí uno de mis amores, no soportaría perder otro- dijo esto ya mirándome. Los dos sonreíamos enormemente y no dejábamos de derramar lágrimas de alegría y dicha._

 _-Entonces… ¿Podemos dar ese gran paso que debimos haber dado hace 3 años?- le pedí totalmente ilusionado._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Es más, toma- se quitó algo del cuello y resultó ser el dije que me había regalado -siempre lo tuve conmigo, ya que a pesar de que intenté seguir con mi vida sin ti, nunca podría deshacerme de lo único que quedaba del vínculo de la gran amistad que tuvimos- me lo dio._

 _-Muchas gracias- me lo puse -ahora todo será como antes, solo que ya no seremos los súper mejore amigos, sino algo más profundo._

 _-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca- después d reír un poco, nos dimos un tierno y apasionado beso, el mejor que alguno de los dos había tenido hasta el momento y no sería el último._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Ahora mi suspiro fue adornado por una leve sonrisa. Ambos estudiamos en la Universidad de los Ángeles para ser biólogos marinos, ya que ella guiada por su indomable espíritu libre amante de la naturaleza y yo por supuesto la apoyaría en todo, mamá y papá no tuvieron problema con eso, es más, se sentían orgullosos de que yo eligiera una carrera con la que podría ayudar al medio ambiente al igual que los padres de ella.

Y justamente hoy, se iba a llevar a cabo la celebración de los graduados.

-¡Kyle, ahí estás!- Stacy se me acercó, nos abrazamos y dimos un apasionado beso -¿Qué hacías por aquí solo?- nos separamos, pero nuestras manos estaban juntas.

-Solo recordando… solo recordando…- le dije para luego ver el agua en la que casi me ahogo y en donde conocí a la angelita de mis sueños y dueña de mi corazón.

-Esto también me trae muchos recuerdos…- ella suspiró como yo -pero ahora vamos a la fiesta antes de que se nos haga tarde.

-En marcha- tomados de las manos comenzamos a caminar por la playa volviéndole dar las gracias a Dios y al destino por haberme dado esta vida de en sueños con mi chica y aunque pase una eternidad, yo jamás olvidaré…

 _ **EL VERANO EN EL QUE LA CONOCÍ…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 21/07/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic, de seguro nadie espero que aquí Stan fuese una mujer ¿Cierto? pues como todos-as saben, a mí me gusta ser original y para así variar las incontables historias en las que Kyle es el Uke (Oh chica en algunas ocasiones) decidí darle un giro completo al asunto e invertir los roles, después de todo si en mi fic de Empire Wars Kenny es una chica y hay Bunny ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con el Style? (Aunque aquí, la pareja se llamaría Kytan) Ahora solo me falta hacerle lo mismo a los Creek, Dip, Chregory, Tyde y Candy XD**

 **Así que de nuevo le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a Neko y espero que la historia te haya gustado ;D y también gracias a los que han participado en el concurso de Alucard por haber subidos sus historias y demostrar de lo que son capaces ;D (Aunque el único concursante fui yo DX)**


End file.
